User blog:Reynoman/Names for American Kamen Rider/Masked Rider of Mystica
< Names for American Kamen Rider I need some good names for the first & second seasons of Masked Rider of Mystica, based on Kamen Rider Kuuga & Kamen Rider Agito. ''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' (Masked Rider of Mystica) Kamen Rider Kuuga (Masked Rider) Krk-KuugaGF.png|Growing Form (Blank Form) 180px-KRK-Kuuga.png|Mighty Form Krk-KuugaDF.png|Dragon Form Krk-KuugaPF.png|Pegasus Form Krk-KuugaTF.png|Titan Form Krk-KuugaRMF.png|Rising Mighty (Advanced Mighty Form) Krk-KuugaRDF.png|Rising Dragon (Advanced Dragon Form) Krk-KuugaRPF.png|Rising Pegasus (Advanced Pegasus Form) Krk-KuugaRTF.png|Rising Titan (Advanced Titan Form) Krk-KuugaAMF.png|Amazing Mighty (Amazing Mighty Form) Krk-KuugaUF.png|Ultimate Form Arsenal 180px-Arcle.jpg|Arcle (Mystic Belt) 180px-Kuuga-ar-gouram.jpg|Gouram 180px-Rider07_r.png|TryChaser 2000 180px-Kamen-rider-kuuga-try-goran.jpg|TryGouram 180px-Kamen-rider-kuuga-beatchaser-2000.jpg|BeatChaser 2000 180px-Kuuga_BeatGouram_Mag.jpg|BeatGouram 180px-Kamen-rider-kuuga-beat-goran.jpg|Rising BeatGouram 180px-Kuuga1320.jpg|Mighty Anklet 180px-Dragon_Rod.jpg|Dragon Rod 180px-Kuuga_Rising_Rod.jpg|Rising Dragon Rod (Advanced Dragon Rod) 180px-Pegasus_Bowgun.jpg|Pegasus Bowgun 180px-Kuuga1300.jpg|Rising Pegasus Bowgun (Advanced Pegasus Bowgun) 180px-Kuuga_Sword.jpg|Titan Sword 98px-Kuuga_Rising_Sword.JPG|Rising Titan Sword Gurongi (Homonculi) N Group 180px-N-Daguva-Zeba_Imperfect.jpg|N-Daguva-Zeba (Imperfect Form) (Lord Stagger (Giant Form)) Kuuga-vi-ndaguvazeba.jpg|N-Daguva-Zeba (Perfect Form) (Lord Stagger) Ra Group Kuuga-vi-radorudogu.jpg|Ra-Dorudo-Gu (condor) (Aucaman) Zu Group 180px-KRKu-Zu-Gumun-Ba.jpg|Zu-Gumun-Ba (spider) (Spider Warrior) 180px-220px-Kuuga_Zu-Gumun-Ba_Tattoo01.jpg|Gumun's Spider Tattoo (Spider Warrior's symbol) 180px-Kuuga-vi-zugoomagu.jpg|Zu-Gooma Gu (vampire bat) (Vampire Bat Warrior) 180px-Kuuga-vi-zugoomagu2.jpg|Zu-Gooma-Gu Strengthen Form (Vampire Bat Warrior (second form)) 180px-Kuuga-vi-zugoomagu3.jpg|Zu-Gooma-Gu Ultimate Form (Vampire Bat Warrior (third form)) 180px-Gooma_tattoo.png|Gooma's personal tattoo (Vampire Bat Warrior's symbol) 180px-Kuuga-vi-zumebioda.jpg|Zu-Mebio-Da (leopard) (Leopard Warrior) 180px-Kuuga_Zu-Mebio-Da_Tattoo05.jpg|Mebio's personal tattoo (Leopard Warrior's symbol) 180px-Kuuga-vi-zubaduuba.jpg|Zu-Badzu-Ba (grasshopper) (Grasshopper Warrior #1) Badzu_tattoo.png|Badzu's personal tattoo (Grasshopper Warrior's symbol) KRKu-Zu-Zain-Da.jpg|Zu-Zain-Da (rhinoceros) (Rhinoceros Warrior) Other Zu Group 220px-Kuuga_Zu-Gujiru-Gi_Tattoo07.jpg|Zu-Gujiru-Gi (whale)'s personal tattoo (Whale Warrior's symbol) Kuuga_Zu-Garuga-Da_Tattoo08.jpg|Zu-Garuga-Da (kangaroo)'s personal tattoo (Kangaroo Warrior's symbol) Kuuga_Zu-Miuji-Gi_Tattoo09.jpg|Zu-Miuji-Gi (sea slug)'s personal tattoo (Sea Slug Warrior's symbol) 100px-Kuuga_Zu-Gazubo-De_Tattoo10.jpg|Zu-Gazubo-De (Nepenthes)'s personal tattoo (Nepenthes Warrior's symbol) Kuuga_Zu-Daago-Gi_Tattoo11.jpg|Zu-Daago-Gi (octopus)'s personal tattoo (Octopus Warrior's symbol) Kuuga_Zu-Nezuma-Da_Tattoo12A.jpg|Zu-Nezuma-Da (rat)'s personal tattoo (Rat Warrior 1's symbol) Kuuga_Zu-Nezumo-Da_Tattoo12B.jpg|Zu-Nezumo-Da (rat)'s personal tattoo (Rat Warrior 2's symbol) 220px-Kuuga_Zu-Jamoru-Re_Tattoo13.jpg|Zu-Jamoru-Re (gecko)'s personal tattoo (Gecko Warrior's symbol) Me Group 180px-Me-Badjisu-Ba_.jpg|Me-Badjisu-Ba (bee) (Bee Warrior) 180px-Kuuga_Me-Badjisu-Ba_Tattoo14.jpg|Badjisu's personal tattoo (Bee Warrior's symbol) Me-Giiga-Gi_.jpg|Me-Giiga-Gi (squid) (Squid Warrior) 180px-Me-Giiga-GiTattoo.png|Giiga's personal tattoo (Squid Warrior's symbol) Kuuga-vi-mebirangi.jpg|Me-Biran-Gi (piranha) (Piranha Warrior) Me-Biran-GiTattoo.png|Biran's personal tattoo (Piranha Warrior's symbol) KRKu-Me-Gyarido-Gi.jpg|Me-Gyarido-Gi (hermit crab) (Hermit Crab Warrior) Me-Gyarido-Gi_Tattoo.png|Gyarido's personal tattoo (Hermit Crab Warrior's symbol) KRKu-Me-Gadora-Da.jpg|Me-Gadora-Da (tiger) (Tiger Warrior) 180px-TigerGurongi25Tattoo.png|Gadora's personal tattoo (Tiger Warrior's symbol) KRKu-Me-Ginoga-De.jpg|Me-Ginoga-De (mushroom) (Mushroom Warrior) KRKu-Me-Ginoga-De2.png|Me-Ginoga-De (Mutant) 180px-Me-Ginoga-De.png|Ginoga's personal tattoo (Mushroom Warrior's symbol) KRKu-Me-Garume-Re.png|Me-Garume-Re (chameleon) (Chameleon Warrior) KRKu-Me-Garume-Re2.png|Me-Garume-Re (Form 2) (Chameleon Warrior (second form)) KRKu-Me-Garume-Re3.png|Me-Garume-Re (Form 3) (Chameleon Warrior (third form)) 180px-Me-Garume-ReTattoo.png|Garume's personal tattoo (Chameleon Warrior's symbol) KRKu-Me-Garima-Ba.png|Me-Garima-Ba (mantis) (Mantis Warrior) KRKu-Me-Garima-Ba2.png|Me-Garima-Ba (Form 2) (Mantis Warrior (second form)) 180px-Me-Garima-BaTattoo.png|Garima's personal tattoo (Mantis Warrior's symbol) Other Me Group 220px-Me-Agon-GiTattoo.png|Me-Agon-Gi (anglerfish)'s personal tattoo (Anglerfish Warrior's symbol) Me-Aguri-DaTattoo.png|Me-Aguri-Da (giant anteater)'s personal tattoo (Giant Anteater Warrior's symbol) Me-Ibae-BaTattoo.png|Me-Ibae-Ba (fly)'s personal tattoo (Fly Warrior's symbol) 220px-Me-Gaage-ReTattoo.png|Me-Gaage-Re (lizard)'s personal tattoo (Lizard Warrior's symbol) Me-Mugado-BaTattoo.png|Me-Mugado-Ba (centipede)'s personal tattoo (Centipede Warrior's symbol) Me-Gorigi-BaTattoo.png|Me-Gorigi-Ba (cockroach)'s personal tattoo (Cockroach Warrior's symbol) Me-Gaera-ReTattoo.png|Me-Gaera-Re (frog)'s personal tattoo (Frog Warrior's symbol) Me-Zoebi-GiTattoo.png|Me-Zoebi-Gi (shrimp)'s personal tattoo (Shrimp Warrior's symbol) Me-Uzaa-DaTattoo.png|Me-Uzaa-Da (rabbit)'s personal tattoo (Rabbit Warrior's symbol) Me-Demudo-Ba_Tattoo.png|Me-Demudo-Ba (ladybug)'s personal tattoo (Ladybug Warrior's symbol) Me-Ginee-DaTattoo.png|Me-Ginee-Da (fox)'s personal tattoo (Fox Warrior's symbol) Me-Gegura-Gi_Tattoo.png|Me-Geruga-Gi (jellyfish)'s personal tattoo (Jellyfish Warrior's symbol) Me-Gaperi-Gu_Tattoo.png|Me-Gaperi-Gu (pelican)'s personal tattoo (Pelican Warrior's symbol) Me-Juuma-DaTattoo.png|Me-Juuma-Da (zebra)'s personal tattoo (Zebra Warrior's symbol) Go Group KRKu-Go-Buuro-Gu.jpg|Go-Buuro-Gu (owl) (Owl Warrior) 180px-Go-Buuro-GuTattoo.png|Go-Buuro-Gu's personal tattoo (Owl Warrior's symbol) KRKu-Go-Bemiu-Gi.jpg|Go-Bemiu-Gi (sea snake) (Sea Snake Warrior) 180px-Go-Bemiu-GiTattoo.png|Go-Bemiu-Gi's personal tattoo (Sea Snake Warrior's symbol) KRKu-Go-Gamego-Re.jpg|Go-Gamego-Re (turtle) (Turtle Warrior) 180px-Go-Gamego-ReTattoo.png|Go-Gamego=Re's personal tattoo (Turtle Warrior's symbol) 180px-KRKu-Go-Badaa-Ba.jpg|Go-Badaa-Ba (black grasshopper) (Black Grasshopper Warrior) 180px-Go-Bada-BaTattoo.png|Go-Badaa-Ba's personal tattoo (Black Grasshopper Warrior's symbol) KRKu-Go-Jaraji-Da.jpg|Go-Jaraji-Da (porcupine) (Porcupine Warrior) 180px-Go-Jaraji-DaTattoo.png|Go-Jaraji-Da's personal tattoo (Porcupine Warrior's symbol) KRKu-Go-Zazaru-Ba.jpg|Go-Zazaru-Ba (scorpion) (Scorpion Warrior) Go-Zazaru-BaTattoo.png|Go-Zazaru-Ba's personal tattoo (Scorpion Warrior's symbol) KRKu-Go-Jaaza-Gi.jpg|Go-Jaaza-Gi (shark) (Shark Warrior) KRKu-Go-Jaaza-Gi2.jpg|Go-Jaaza-Gi (Herculean Form) (Shark Warrior (second form)) 180px-Go-Jaaza-GiTattoo.png|Go-Jaaza-Gi's personal tattoo (Shark Warrior's symbol) KRKu-Go-Baberu-Da.jpg|Go-Baberu-Da (buffalo) Grapple Form (Buffalo Warrior) KRKu-Go-Baberu-Da2.jpg|Go-Baberu-Da Herculean Form (Buffalo Warrior (second form)) 180px-Go-Baberu-DaTattoo.png|Go-Baberu-Da's personal tattoo (Buffalo Warrior's symbol) KRKu-Go-Gadoru-Ba.jpg|Go-Gadoru-Ba (rhinoceros beetle) (Grapple Form) (Rhinoceros Beetle Warrior) 180px-Go-Gadoru-BaQuick_Form.png|Go-Gadoru-Ba (Quick Form) 180px-Go-Gadoru-BaShooting_Form.png|Go-Gadoru-Ba (Shooting Form) 180px-Go-Gadoru-BaHerculean_Form_.png|Go-Gadoru-Ba (Herculean Form) 180px-Go-Gadoru-BaTattoo.png|Go-Gadoru-Ba's personal tattoo (Rhinoceros Beetle Warrior's symbol) Other Go Group KRKu-Go-Jiino-Da.jpg|Go-Jiino-Da (wild boar) (Wild Boar Warrior) Go-Jiino-DaTattoo.png|Go-Jiino-Da's personal tattoo (Wild Boar Warrior's symbol) ''Kamen Rider Agito'' (Masked Rider of Mystica (Season 2)) Riders Kamen Rider Agito (Masked Rider) 180px-KRA-Agito.png|Ground Form (Earth Form) Kra-AgitoSF.png|Storm Form Kra-AgitoFF.png|Flame Form Kra-AgitoTF.png|Trinity Form 180px-KRAgitoBurning.jpg|Burning Form 180px-KRAgitoShining.jpg|Shining Form Equipment 185px-Alter_Ring.jpg|Alter Ring (Mystic Belt) 185px-Powered_Up_Alter_Ring.jpg|Powered Up Alter Ring 180px-Wiseman's_Monolith.jpg|Wiseman's Monolith (Diamond of Power) 120px-Storm_Halberd.jpg|Storm Halberd 120px-Flame_Saber.jpg|Flame Saber 185px-Shining_Calibur.jpg|Shining Calibur being summoned 185px-Shining_Calibur_Burning_Form.jpg|Shining Calibur Single Mode 185px-Shining_Calibur_Shining_Form.jpg|Shining Calibur Twin Mode 185px-Machine_Tornader.jpg|Machine Tornador 185px-Machine_Tornader_Hover_Mode.jpg|Machine Tornader Slider Mode Kamen Rider G3 (Cyber Rider G3) Kra-G3.png|Kamen Rider G3 (Cyber Rider G3) Kra-G3-X.png|Kamen Rider G3 - X (Cyber Rider G3-X ) Equipment 180px-Guard_Acceler.png|Guard Acceler 180px-GM-01_Scorpion.png|GM-01 Scorpion 180px-GG-02_Salamander.png|GG-02 Salamander docked with GM-01 Scorpion GS-03_Destroyer.png|GS-03 Destroyer 180px-GA-04_Anthares.png|GA-04 Anthares 180px-GX-05_Cerberus.png|GX-05 Cerberus 180px-GK-06_Unicorn.png|GK-06 Unicorn 180px-Guard_Chaser.jpg|Guard Chaser Kamen Rider G3 Mild (Cyber Rider G3 Prototype) G3mild_2.jpg|Kamen Rider G3 Mild (Cyber Rider Prototype) Kamen Rider Gills (Mutant Rider) Kra-Gills.png|Kamen Rider Gills (Mutant Rider) 180px-GillsExceed.jpg|Gills Exceed Equipment 180px-Gills_Raider.jpg|Gills Raider Another Agito (Masked Rider) 250px-Kamen_Rider_Another_Agito.jpg|Another Agito (Masked Rider) Equipment 180px-Agito-ar-bioclaw.jpg|Bio Claws 150px-AgitΩ_SICDarkHopper_Stats.jpg|Dark Hopper Kamen Rider G4 (Cyber Rider G4) 180px-KamenRiderG4.jpg|Kamen Rider G4 (Cyber Rider G4) Equipment Lords (Homonculi) El Lord (Homonculi Generals) 250px-El_of_the_Water.jpg|El of the Water (whale) (General Cetiquas) 269px-El_of_the_Wind.jpg|El of the Wind (hawk) (General Acciptus) 250px-El_of_the_Ground.jpg|El of the Ground (lion) (General Leorram) Leopard Lord (Panthera Warriors) 220px-Agito-vi-pantherasluteus.jpg|Pantheras Luteus (jaguar) (Jaguar Warrior) 220px-Agito-vi-pantherasalbus.jpg|Panthera Albus (snow leopard) (Snow Leopard Warrior) 220px-Agito-vi-pantherastristis.jpg|Pantheras Tristis (black panther) (Black Panther Warrior) Pantheras_Rubeo.jpeg|Pantheras Rubeo (Red Panther Warrior) 220px-Pantheras_Cyaneus.jpg|Pantheras Cyaneus (Cyan Panther Warrior) 220px-Pantheras_Magistr.jpg|Pantheras Magistrate (jaguar) (Jaguar Queen) Tortoise Lord (Turtle Warriors) 220px-Agito-vi-testudooceanus.jpg|Tetsudo Oceanus (sea turtle) (Sea Turtle Warrior) 220px-Agito-vi-testudoterrestris.jpg|Tetsudo Terrestris (gopher tortoise) (Gopher Tortoise Warrior) Snake Lord (Snake Warriors) 220px-Agito-vi-anguismasculus.jpg|Anguis Masculus (cobra) (Cobra Warrior) 220px-Agito-vi-anguisfemineus.jpg|Anguis Femineus (gorgon) (Gorgon Warrior) Crow Lord (Raven Warriors) 220px-Agito-vi-corvuscroccio.jpg|Corvis Croccio 220px-Corvus_Luscus.jpg|Corvis Luscus 220px-Corvus_Intonsus.jpg|Corvus Intonsus (Raven Queen) 220px-Corvus_Calvus.jpg|Corvus Calvus 220px-Corvus_Canosus.jpg|Corvus Canosus Zebra Lord (Zebra Warriors) 220px-Equus_Noctis.jpg|Equus Noctis (Black Zebra Warrior) 220px-Equus_Dies.jpg|Equus Dies (White Zebra Warrior) Jackal Lord (Jackal Warriors) 220px-Skelos_Falx.jpg|Skelos Falx 220px-Skelos_Glaucus.jpg|Skelos Glaucus Bee Lord (Bee Warriors) 220px-Apis_Vespa.jpg|Apis Vespa (wasp) (Wasp Warrior) 220px-Apis_Mellitus.jpg|Apis Mellitus (honey bee) (Honey Bee Warrior) Stingray Lord (Stingray Warriors) 220px-Potamotrigon_Cucullus.jpg|Potamotrigon Cucullus (sawfish) (Sawfish Warrior) 220px-Potamotrigon_Cassis.jpg|Potamotrigon Cassis (manta ray) (Manta Ray Warrior) Fish Lord (Fish Warriors) 220px-Piscis_Arapaima.jpg|Piscis Arapaima (arapaima) (Arapaima Warrior) 220px-Piscis_Serratus.jpg|Piscis Serratus (piranha) (Piranha Warrior) Lizard Lord (Lizard Warriors) 220px-Stellio_Dextera.jpg|Stellio Dextera 220px-Stellio_Sinistra.png|Stellio Sinistra Ant Lord (Ant Warriors) Formica_Pedes_.jpg|Formica Pedes (black carpenter ant drones) (Ant Soldiers) Formica_Eques_.jpg|Formica Eques (Ant Commander) KRAg-Formica_Regia.jpg|Formica Regia (Ant Queen) Other Lords (Other Warriors) 220px-Mollipes_Octipes.jpg|Mollipes Octipes (Octopus Warrior) 220px-Leiurus_Acutia.jpg|Leiurus Acutia (scorpion) (Scorpion Warrior) 220px-Hydrozoa_Ignio.jpg|Hydozoa Ignio (hydrozoa) (Hydrozoa Warrior) 220px-Echinus_Famelicare.jpg|Echinus Famelicare (sea urchin) (Sea Urchin Warrior) 220px-Crustata_Palleo.jpg|Crustata Palleo (crab) (Crab Warrior) 220px-Cetos_Orcinus.jpg|Cetos Orcinus (orca) (Orca Warrior) 220px-Propheta_Cruentus.jpg|Propheta Cruentus (mantis) (Mantis Warrior) Scarabaeus-Fortis.gif|Scarabaeus Fortis (scarab) (Scarab Warrior) 220px-Volucris_Ulucus.jpg|Volucris Ulucus (owl) (Owl Warrior) 220px-Volucris_Falco.jpg|Volucris Falco (falcon) (Falcon Warrior) 220px-Ericius_Liquor.jpg|Ericius Liquor (hedgehog) (Hedgehog Warrior) Category:Blog posts Category:American Kamen Rider Category:Masked Rider of Mystica